Some things aren't always what they seem
by BrAiNsOtHeR48
Summary: Harry/Ginny, and Ron/Hermione--more H/G because i'm a die hard fan...hehe--big twist to Dursley's house and Harry's parents later on


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or anyone/thing you recognize, because, as is widely known, they belong to, the great, J.K. Rowling  
  
Some Things Aren't always what they seem  
  
@~+Chapter 1+~@  
  
This summer was one of Harry's best summers yet. He had been kicked out of the Dursley's, (For making Dudley turn into a chicken) gone to live in Sirius's (deserted) cave for a couple of weeks, and when he received a reply, gone to live with the Weasley's.  
  
Mrs. Weasley had gone to pick up their school things from Diagon Alley. Ron had thrown quite a big fit about one of the items on their list. It was not dress robes, (although their list did tell them to bring some.) because Fred and George had bought him new ones with the money Harry had lent them. (they were forest green) This time it was the new 5 star, self- stirring, collapsible, gold cauldron. Although it said optional on their list, Harry and most of Snape's other students had gotten one.  
  
Part of the reason Harry's summer was going to be so great, was because he was going to be with both of his best friends at the same time. Hermione was coming to stay with the Weasley's for the last week of summer break. Harry was very anxious  
  
"She should be getting here any minute," commented Harry.  
  
Ron didn't look as excited as Harry thought he would be. As a matter of fact, now that he thought about it, Every time he had mentioned Hermione, Ron had never looked too happy. Harry had been meaning to ask him what was wrong but never got around to it because Ron would change the subject every time Harry started to ask.  
  
"Harry, I need to tell you something. . . I-I well, I, um, I just, well I don't know if I can tell you this. . ." he said, his voice drifting off.  
  
"Ron, you can tell me anything, you can trust me, I won't tell anyone, I promise," Harry said to prompt Ron to tell him.  
  
"Well, the thing is, I think, I think I like Hermione," Ron said with a lot of embarrassment.  
  
"Oooooooh, Ron likes Hermione," Harry taunted.  
  
"Harry, it's not funny, recently whenever I try to talk to her, I get all sweaty, and I start to stutter, it's pretty embarrassing. So what I was going to ask you is, if I start, you know, clamming up or something, could you cover up for me?"  
  
"Sure, I guess. But you need to act like she's any other girl. You can't start acting like that, or else she will notice that something is up."  
  
No sooner were the words out of his mouth, when the doorbell rang.  
  
"Harry, you get it," said Ron nervously.  
  
Harry ran to open the door as Hermione rang the doorbell again anxiously. When Harry opened the door, he said "A little impatient are we?" But when he looked out the opened the door, it wasn't Hermione, it was. . .  
  
. . .It was Sirius. Harry was very glad to see him. He hadn't heard from him for at least 3 weeks. Harry was so happy that he was there that he hugged him, but soon stopped because Sirius wasn't hugging him back. Harry pulled himself away from Sirius. It was Ron who spoke first.  
  
"Sirius, what's wrong?"  
  
"It's your friend Hermione. . ."  
  
"What's wrong? Is she hurt? Is she coming? Where is she? Can we go see her?" asked Ron urgently.  
  
"Ooooh I think someone fancies Hermione!" Exclaimed Sirius.  
  
"Yeah, so what if I do?" Asked Ron.  
  
Harry started laughing hilariously. Ron looked down at his shoes and his ears turned red.  
  
"Well, anyway, what I am here to tell you. Hermione and her parents were driving here in their car, a levitated muggle floated out in front of them, and they got in an accident trying to swerve out of the way of him."  
  
"Oh my gosh, is she okay?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well, her and her parents were sent to a muggle hospital, as her parents are muggles, she only got a little hurt, maybe a few bumps and bruises, and they thought her arm was broken. But her mom and her dad are in. . . critical condition. I think you should go and visit her. I have a feeling she will be needing you."  
  
"But how are we going to get there?" Asked Harry.  
  
"You guys can take Buckbeak, I'll stay here in the bushes by your house, and you bring him back to me when you are done."  
  
"Thanks Sirius, you are the best!" Said Harry.  
  
  
  
Harry and Ron went outside and found the hippogriff. Harry bowed to him, and he bowed back. As He and Ron got on Buckbeak's back, Harry decided to ask Ron what was up.  
  
"Hey Ron, what's the matter? Why haven't you said any thing since Sirius told us the news?" Asked Harry asked as Buckbeak rose higher in the sky. "Harry," Ron said in a quiet voice, "I am worried about Hermione, and her parents."  
  
"Yeah Ron, me too, but she won't be too devastated once she knows she has us."  
  
When they arrived at the hospital they saw the one thing they were hoping not to see. Hermione was crying with her head in her hands. Harry came up to her and put his arm around her, which surprised her a lot. She looked up and jumped back, but as soon as she recovered, (which only took a few milliseconds) she buried her head in his shoulder and cried some more. Hermione's reaction startled Harry, and someone else. Harry noticed that when she gasped. Harry let Hermione go and looked up to see a flash of long red hair flying around the corner. Harry could tell that it was Ginny. At once he felt bad for making her jealous. Then, he remembered that he was probably making someone else jealous too. Ron.  
  
He motioned for him to come over when Hermione looked away.  
  
"Hey, Hermione," said Ron coolly.  
  
"What's up?" asked Harry.  
  
"My parents, they-" Hermione started.  
  
"We know," said Ron trying to make her feel better. "Sirius told us everything."  
  
"How did he know? He hasn't been here since they died," said Hermione tearfully.  
  
"Oh, Hermione, we didn't know that part. I'm so sorry," said Harry.  
  
Ginny walked in just then. Fred, George, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley followed her. They all ran up and hugged Hermione in turn saying something like, "Oh, I'm so sorry!" They all had to wait there until the papers were signed so that Hermione could stay at the Weasley's for the rest of the summer.  
  
Hermione asked to talk to Harry and Ron privately. Ginny wanted to come too, but Hermione wouldn't let her. They went around the corner where no one could hear them.  
  
"This is and is going to be a very hard time for me," she said once tears stopped running down her tear-stained, puffy-eyed, face. "I need the love of my two best friends more than ever now. And since I don't have parents to turn to anymore, I am probably going to come to you with my problems. So here's my first problem; actually, it's more like a favor. I am under a lot of stress right now, and if someone starts bugging me please tell them to back off."  
  
"Sure no problem," Said Harry and Ron in unison, which made Hermione laugh.  
  
"Now that we have that set, we are going to have to talk to Ginny and tell her we will be spending more time together than with her. Otherwise, she will feel left out." Hermione said turning suddenly serious again.  
  
Once they had talked to Ginny, the papers were done, and they headed back to the Burrow by floo powder (which in Harry's opinion, was the only way to travel) Once they got there, they unloaded Hermione's stuff, ate a very late dinner, and finally went to bed.  
  
This was the best time Harry had ever had at the Burrow. (Besides the fact that Hermione moped around some of the time.) Harry was very disappointed when he realized that he would be going back to Hogwarts the next day. But then he noticed what he was saying. He was very happy to be going back to Hogwarts, as it was the only place that felt like home to him. Almost all they did the last day, was play Quidditch, and pack.  
  
The next day, everyone was sad to be leaving the Burrow, especially Fred, and George, who would be leaving to be students at Hogwarts for the last time. On the train, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione, all sat in the same compartment. Ron tried to get Ginny to go away, but Harry persuaded him to let her stay. About halfway through the ride, Something horrible happened that reminded them all of what happened in their 3rd year. Harry and Ron had been having a private talk with Hermione, (Ginny was in the corner writing in her private diary) when all of a sudden, the lights went out, and the air around them got cold. Harry didn't notice much of anything after that, seeing as he passed out. Strangely enough, he was able to open his eyes when the dementor was still in there. He couldn't even hear his mum. He looked over his left shoulder, and he saw a dark figure laying on the floor, with the dementor bending over her. Then it hit him. The reason he wasn't affected by the dementor, was because he was supposed to save her. Luckily he had learned a spell to ward off dementors in his 3rd year. As he got closer he noticed who it was. The dementor had lowered its hood and was grabbing her neck. He had to do something. . .  
  
Sorry to leave you hanging.if you can call it that. I know there isn't any sparks flying yet, but I promise there will be-if I get some replies-dun dun dun..............  
  
Luf  
  
~Jami 


End file.
